


Boom

by Humanish



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanish/pseuds/Humanish
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Kudos: 14





	Boom

  
It had been a quiet day. She had had a few patients, but nothing she wasn’t used to. She started her shift at 7:00 am today, so she was able to kiss Kousuke before he went to work that morning; she could picture him rushing out the door, his briefcase in one hand and a black travel mug with coffee in the other. Everything, it seemed, had been rushed since they found out she was pregnant. Then it all changed in an instant.

“Someone set off a bomb!” Shin-Ae heard Rita exclaim from outside. She was currently in a room with an expecting mother giving an ultrasound.

“What?” the woman was distressed, “do you know where?” She was tense, “My husband hasn’t shown up yet, do you think it was-”

“Claire” Shin-Ae took a breath, “we don’t know right now, but I’m confident he’s okay.” Ignoring the horrible feeling brewing within her stomach she said, “take a deep breath.” She didn’t know if she was talking to the woman or herself.

Shin-Ae had just finished everything when a nurse came in. “Dr. Yoo,” the man referred to her, “Can I speak to you outside for a moment.” Shin-Ae nodded and stepped out to talk to him.

“Your husband is in the ER right now,” he spoke quickly and quietly, “I’m so sorry,” he responded to the look of horror in her eyes.

“Wh-wh-why is he here?” she knew most people would have taken him to the Hirahara hospital.

“They um,” he thought for a moment, “I think he asked to be sent here, but that wouldn’t have changed anything,” she didn’t understand, “his injuries were far too extensive to go that far.”

“Bomb,” it finally hit her, like a brick wall. “The bombing was there?” She was sprinting to the elevator before he could answer her question. Rushing to push the button to go to the ground floor; rushing down the hall through the beige doors; rushing to the nurses’ front desk to find where he was; rush back to the elevator up to the burn unit.

The world nearly stopped when she entered that room. She wondered how they had the time to take him there; chaos seemed to occupy every square foot of that room, all centered around him. Almost all of his skin was red, it looked almost shiny from the trauma he had undergone. A female doctor, Mari, spotted her.

“You can’t be in here,” she yelled at her, when Shin-Ae didn’t step out she said: “Look, I’m sorry, but you know the rules.” Shin-Ae nodded, spotting her hands that were still collecting items to use for burn treatment. Stepping out she decided to sit on the floor of the hallway. On the verge of panic, she took out her phone to see what else was happening. 

*20 missed calls*   
*Yeong-Gi: I’m about to take off from Ireland I’ll be there tomorrow*

She wondered how Yeong-Gi had found out so fast. There was a text from Min-Hyuk informing her that he was also on his way. _He’ll be here soon_ , she told herself. She pulled her knees as close as she could to her chest, the small baby bump interfering a bit.

Suddenly she heard the heart monitor beeping rapidly, some shouts escaping the room. She became aware of a tear running down her cheek. Allowing herself to come undone she began sobbing uncontrollably. The world it seemed… had ended.


End file.
